Not really a crowd
by S4A4M
Summary: Three is not really a crowd, right?


Something I came up with tonight, read something and this appeared in my head. Anyway, don't own anything apart from the plot. There won't be a sequel. Have fun.

* * *

><p><strong>Not really a crowd.<strong>

The school year went rather smoothly. They managed to make most of repairs and so students once again crowded the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Of course it also had something to do with the fact that the Golden Trio were there again, going through their seventh year on which they missed out hunting horcruxes during the war. As they were a bit special being a separate part of the student body they got separate quarters on third floor near the corridor where once Fluffy gave them such a fright. The place consisted of three separate rooms around a common room and once upon a time where used as professor quarters for those of the teachers who had families. And everything would have been perfect if not for the nosy Rita Sketter, who upon discovering that little fact decided to have a go in revenge for how they treated her…

"Harry! Harry! Wake up!" Hermione stood right outside his rooms door and made enough racket to wake the dead. "Ron wake up!"

"What's up Hermi? What's with all the noise?" a very sleepy and ragged looking Ron peeked out of his room.

"Here! Look! She did it again!" she showed Ron the newspaper she was holding and banged at Harry's door again. "Harry come on! It's important."

Ron ignored the banging and sat down in the plush armchair reading the first page of the Prophet. The title which stood out in red huge letters worked like a bucket of cold water. All grogginess gone from his figures he read the article carefully.

After another series of banging Harry's door opened and a very pale and messy eighteen year old looked at the source of the noise.

"Hermi, please I only managed to fall asleep an hour ago. If it's another Dark Lord then I'm sorry but I want my beauty sleep before we go hunting again." his attempt at humor fell on a barren ground as Hermione pulled him by the hand and sat him in an armchair opposite to Ron while calling Kreature to make him a cup of **very** strong coffee and a light breakfast. It took her two whole months to accept that Harry wouldn't free the elf and that Kreature would be with them at Hogwarts to 'make sure that Master Harry, sir and his Weasley and Mione are taking good care of themselves'.

As Harry drank his coffee, Ron finished the article and stared of outside the window. Harry took the paper and read the title. He almost spurted his drink.

"Who the hell wrote this?" he shouted standing up angrily, he scanned the page than the next one, his face livid. "Rita? That cow! How dare she! Hermi, Ron let's go! We need to do something about it before you start getting the 'fun mail' again." He got up disregarding his breakfast and was just about to go to his room to dress when Ron said.

"What do you think Hermi? Would you have me?"

It was not what he said but how he said it that stopped Harry in his tracks. He looked at his two best friends feeling slightly left out.

Hermione looked Ron up and down then turned to Harry and gave him also a once over, before her eyes settled on the table between the three of them.

"Honestly Ron, I think that if we got together now we would drive each other nuts within a year." she sighed and Harry was not sure what to think about that. But Ron's words once more made his mind go blank.

"So we agree at least on that point." he smiled gently at her and she smiled back.

"Whoa, Ron what are you talking about? You fancied Hermi since at least Yule Ball forth year! What's the deal?" Harry blurted out without thinking.

"Great make it even more awkward." Ron blushed bright red, but took a deep breath and looked at Harry. "Harry what do I and Hermi got in common?"

Harry looked awed at his friend and got his mind on back on track trying to think of all the reasons his two friends should be perfect for each other. He came up with surprisingly little. So he shrugged.

"Agreed, you don't like books and the library, you prefer Quidditch to a discussion and are the most hot-headed guy I ever met. But you two went through so much together I think that the little differences shouldn't matter."

"Harry, mate, I think you got it all wrong." Ron smiled at his friend and shook his head, an action mirrored by Hermione.

"Harry when it comes to marriage and living with each other for the rest of one's life it exactly those little things that matter the most." Hermione said finally sitting in her own chair and taking the tea which appeared on the table. "Honestly, I doubt Ron and I would ever be this close if we both weren't your friends first." she said. "Of course all those dangerous situations weren't without consequences, too. What better cements a relationship then facing death together?" she smiled at the two most important people in her world.

Ron nodded and took a sip of his coffee.

"Both Hermi and I have very different ideas on what's important. We argue most of the time because of that and if we didn't have you as a buffer we would have ended hexing each other probably before summer first year." he laughed.

"Ok, so what's that got to do with this article?" frowned Harry, trying to bring them back on what made him get up so early. "Because I think that's the more reason to kick Rita's butt."

"Harry, what do you think of Hermione?" asked Ron and Hermione blushed while thinking rapidly trying to determine what the red-head had on his mind. He had the same face on as when he played chess. Something was cooking here and Hermione would get down to it.

"Err, she's my best girl friend. She's my only girl friend, really. Except your sister of course, but Ginny is…" he trailed off, not knowing how to say it without making Ron angry

"Obsessed with the Boy-Who-Lived slash Man-Who-Conquered slash what-ever-name-the-press-calls-you-now." finished Ron. "As are all other girls around you."

Harry sighed in relief and resignation.

"Yeah, I know."

"So if you had to choose a girl to marry, would you choose Hermi?" asked Ron.

Harry blushed bright red and stuttered without looking anywhere near Hermione.

"No, I mean really…. Hermione, you're a great friend and I love you very much but…" he tried to convey his feelings but as always got stuck about how to do that.

"Thank you Harry." Hermione smiled. "I love you too, but I don't think we would be much better than Ron and I."

Ron smiled at his friends. He was thinking about how to bring this up for a while now. To think Rita would do him such a favor…

"And Harry, this may seem very weird but, what do you think of me?" Ron blushed while asking but managed not to stutter.

The others looked at him as if he grown a second head. Then Hermione blushed like a tomato and Harry tried to laugh it up.

"Okay Ron you got me, very good joke."

"No joke, Harry. I'm asking very seriously here." he leaned forward. "I, myself, can quite honestly say that I find both you and Mione attractive and that I was confused a lot about it for a time." the blush got brighter but he still pushed on.

Harry looked at his friend in disbelief. Then thought about how Ron was absolutely serious making the confession and decided to give his own feelings a once over, he owned Ron at least that.

"I think I love you, Ron. I'm not sure if I find you attractive, I never thought of you that way before, but I do love you." he finally said after five minutes of silence. He glanced at his friend. "I know that I can think of you naked that way and I don't find it… uncomfortable." he added.

Ron nodded and looked over to Hermione. She smiled at him figuring out at what he was hinting.

"Yes, Ron. I find both of you attractive and I wouldn't mind having you both."

"Wait! What?" Harry was still clueless as of what this conversation was getting to.

Ron took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"I was thinking that I don't want to be separated from the two of you. I love you both and I don't think I ever will have a relationship with anyone like I have with you. We have been together for so long I don't know if I can live without you two. Literally." he paused. "I started to think like this even before the last battle but there wasn't time for that then. I know that it has been almost a year since then. I wanted to bring this up earlier but I didn't know how. Rita gave me an excuse." he smiled. "But now, while we are living together like this," he gestured at their quarters. "I think this is how I want us to be. Living together and being with each other. I mean who else would understand us? What it was like to hide from Corps Munchers and hunting Tom's trinkets. How it feels to walk your best friend to his death?" he chocked a bit and it took all of them a while to compose themselves. "What I want to say is, I love you both and I want to be with the two of you now and always." finished Ron looking tenderly at his two best friends in the whole world.

Harry was stunned. He never thought that he would hear something so deep from Ron. As he listened, he felt something warm in his chest. He thought back to how their lives were after the battle. How they healed together, laughed together and cried together. Always the three of them. 'He's right. I want this. I need them both.'

Hermione nodded her head. Ron was right. Only the three of them knew the war they fought. Only they shared the many dangers while trying to stay alive. They shared with each other all the good and all the bad throughout the years. With the three of them to balance each other out they could probably live their happily ever after, the way they wouldn't be able with anyone else. But could she accept a relationship with three parties? Could she be with the two of them and not be jealous of what only they shared with each other? Quidditch, boy-talk, man-jokes? She almost laughed. They already had that sort of relationship. So how about physically? Could she share her lover with another lover? She imaged how their sex life could look like and mentally moaned. Hell yeah! The thought of Ron and Harry together on the bed with her was very hot. So that's it. She looked up and smiled at Ron then at Harry.

"I think that I too want you both. The way we are now and more. But together. Like always, facing all with the three of us facing it head on. Knowing that no one knows me better than you two. When I need to cry, when I need to laugh and when I need to be dragged out of the library." they snorted and she decided some revenge was in order. "And honestly the thought of you two in bed together is very, steaming hot." she winked.

The boys gapped at her then at each other and blushed. Ron stood up and offered his hand to Hermione, pulling her up. They turned to Harry.

"Harry?" asked Ron hopefully.

He stood up.

"I need you. Both of you. I wouldn't know how to live without you. I love you." Harry joined their hands. "I love you Hermione." He kissed her hand. "I love you Ron." and kissed his hand and hugged them and they hugged him.

They stood that way for some time, not wanting to let go of the felling of warmth and comfort. After what they felt was an eternity they pulled back and sat down again around the table small smiles on their faces.

"So how are we going to do this?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. I never thought about such a situation when I looked up marriage laws." admitted Hermione.

"Well, never did anything normally." said Ron. "We, Hermione, probably should marry into Harry's family. Can we do that?"

"I know that I can have two wives." said Harry, "I am Lord Duke Potter, Baron Black. So I can take a wife for the Potter line and another for the Black line, if I so desire. I don't know if I can take a husband." he shrugged.

"You can." answered Hermione. "Wizarding world has the same law for husbands and wife's, gender doesn't matter. But wouldn't that set off plural marriage law? Wouldn't you then need a wife for every line you are a heir to?" she looked pensive.

"No, I looked that up after that love letter laced with amoretia. If the line has had a single heir to title for more than five generations the titles become one. And both Potter line and Black line meet the condition. So I only inherited two titles Lord Potter and Lord Black. Whatever other titles were there to those lines don't matter anymore" said Harry very pleased with that fact.

"What about the titles you inherited or will inherit because of the war?" asked Ron.

"What?" gasped Harry.

"Well, I'm sure there are some titles people willed to you after the first war and now after the second too."

"Oh, well. Those don't count. The only ones that do are from family relations. Sirius was the grandchild of my great-grandmothers brother that's four generations back. Any title before that falls in the five generations unifying rule." he explained.

Hermione nodded, and Ron smiled.

"I think I we should make it as unorthodox as we can. So I will come into House Potter as a Pureblood husband and Hermione should come to House Black as a Muggle-born wife. If we're going to do this let's make it count."

Harry and Hermione snorted.

"Are the positions the same?" asked Hermione.

"I think so." nodded Harry. "Well, as far as I know the only thing that differs them is a name and the inheritance. Hermione as a Black wife, Merlin that sounds weird, you would be Baroness Black and your children would be Blacks and Ron would be Duke Potter."

"And my children would be Potters." added Ron.

"Ron, hate to inform you but you're a guy." said Harry

"I know?"

"You can't have children."

"That's not true. There is a potion that can make a men pregnant." said Ron, and Harry gapped. "I think it would be better if I were to bear the children. Because I'm pureblood."

"And why would that matter?" asked Hermione, she read about that potion but didn't have the time to research it that deep.

"Well, when I asked a Healer about it he said it has to do with the fact the my blood will react better to the potion because it was designed for the purebloods and something about the pureblood being more prone to changes. Like they are better suited." he blushed. "I did say I thought about it for a while."

"What about children I might have with Ron? Would they be Potters or Blacks?" asked Hermione.

"Well, I don't know. But I think it'd be best to wed you to Ron as well as the both of you to me. That way any children any of us has are both Potters and Blacks and the titles go as I will them or if not stated the oldest one inherits both." quipped Harry.

"Well, that's another point for this idea. We get two weddings and two honey moons." laughed Hermione. "Okay. So where would we live? What we do after graduation?"

"I think I will provide a house for us." said Harry. "As my father never really acquired the title of Lord Duke Potter he didn't have access to many of family's property. I think I can find a suitable location in my estate. As for after graduation… I'm doing mastery in DADA. I want to be a DADA teacher. I'm sorry Ron, but Auror is too much trouble and I had enough for a life-time." Ron nodded, he knew his friend didn't really have the will to be an Auror. "Also I don't follow orders very well, so I don't think that job would suit me."

"No? Really? You don't follow orders? You don't say." Ron smiled. "You'll be a great teacher, Harry. And I think that you'll find much satisfaction in that." Hermione nodded. "Me? I think I'd like to be an Auror. Don't get me wrong, I also had enough troubles for a while. But that's what I'm best at and I think I can make a difference there."

"True. Ron you'll be a great Auror. You have the guts and the morals. And you'll have us always at your call, to back you up." Harry patted his hand. "Hermione? An activist?"

"No. But that's a close second. I want to go into law and challenge the Wizarding Worlds bigotry. I'm thinking of taking A levels, and going to Oxford at the same time working in Ministry." she said.

"Few." Harry whistled. "Ambitious. But if it's you I'm sure you'll make it. We will support you, right Ron?" the red head nodded firmly.

"Sure, you're the smartest of us all. I'm sure you make the Minister of Magic in next twenty years."

They all smiled happily.

"You realize that with all of our plans our marriage plans will have to take a back seat?" asked Hermione, and the boys frowned.

"I know." said Harry. "I also think we shouldn't rush with that marriage. It's only been a year after the war. We hardly got the time where we weren't together. For now I think we should just be with each other and see how we will work out. I don't feel ready for children yet. And although I think I want to spend my life with you I'll need time to get used to the idea." he said honestly. "After all you guys can still decide that you don't want my-hogging-the-blankets-self in your beds." he smiled and dodged a hit to the shoulder.

"Yeah? And maybe you won't want my-grand-snoring-self in your bedroom?" teased Ron.

"Oh, come off it! It's obvious you guys would kick my-late-into-the-night-reading-self out off the bed!" quipped Hermione, as she tickled Ron, who tackled Harry who in turn pulled Hermi down.

As it was Neville fond all three of them on the floor laughing silly, when he came to tell them about the article. After they got up and dressed and calmed Neville down a bit they made their way to the Great Hall.

When they entered, whispers broke out throughout the Hall, some laud enough to be heard and very hurtful. Harry and Ron glared at everyone who seemed to take a longer than normal interest in Hermione. As they ate their breakfast the owls came with the morning mail. A big pile of letters landed before Hermione. She slowly closed her eyes her face in an expression of pain. Harry had had enough. He gestured for Ron to hold Hermione and stood on the bench.

"You all stupid people shut up. I don't know why you think you have the right to criticize my most precious friend only because that useless cow Skeeter wrote a stupid article. You all should know that that woman wouldn't recognize the truth if it drowned her, so why the hell do you even read that thing?" he glared at the student body which suddenly grew very quiet. "Anyone who even dares to insinuate that Hermione would ever do something like that will meet with me in a duel. So think twice about what you want to say and better keep your mouths shut."

"And if Harry's not available, I will take you on." added Ron. "And I won't hold back on any account."

The Hall sat quietly as the Trio ate slowly. When they finished they stood up attempting to leave, but a seventh year Slytherin girl yelled across the hall.

"So you're saying that Granger isn't sleeping with Weasley?"

Hermione stopped her two boys from hexing the girl. Then looked around the Hall proudly.

"I have never two-timed anyone and never will. I am not dating Harry. I am not dating Ron. If you know what's good for you, you'll heed the warning, because I won't stop them the second time."

And after that the Trio left the Hall.

The spent the day in their quarters going over their plans for the future and going over what their new level of relationship allowed. As the evening drew nearer Neville and Luna visited them. It was the Poker night.

"I don't know what you guys did but the Wizarding Wireless just had an interview with the Prophet's editor, who apologized and said that Rita and her source were fired." announced Luna.

"Good." Ron smirked evilly.

"So what will you guys be doing now?" asked Neville dealing the cards.

"Well, I'm going master in DADA, Ron's beginning the Auror training, and Hermione's going for the A-levels and then University." answered Harry over the cards. "Fold"

"Harry's looking for a house within an Appearating distance from Oxford and London." added Hermione. "20 more."

"Fold. And I'll be trying to make my sister realize that the BOY-WHO-LIVED is a myth and not a real person, Luna help?"

"I don't know, Ron. She seems very warped up with the Quilomares. I think you'll need something heavily romantic and pragmatic to help her. Fold."

"Well, then their weddings will be enough." quipped Neville. "Match. It'll be two weddings or will there be three?"

The Trio gapped at him.

"What? Anyone with the eyes can see that you three are inseparable. Logical conclusion is a joint marriage. Hermione didn't say she wasn't dating both of you, did she? I know Ron has hots for Harry and Hermione would take you both. And if you are in the two of you can persuade Harry, ergo joint marriage." he smiled as Luna nodded. "It seems it's not always that 'Three is a crowd.'"

"I knew it was a bad idea to push them together. There's no way we can win against them both. Fold." Hermione put down her cards.

* * *

><p>Three years later<p>

* * *

><p><em>The Wizarding Worlds is in shock as the Man-Who-Conquered, youngest Defense Master, Harry James Potter-Black (21) weds his two best friends: pureblood Ronald Billus Weasley (21) and muggle-born Hermione Jane Granger (22). <em>

_In an astounding announcement yesterday evening the Ministry informed the media of the three weddings that took place that very day. Lord Duke Potter, Baron Black, Harry James Potter married his best friend of almost 11 years Ronald Billus Weasley, who now carries the title of Duke Potter, an up and coming star in the Auror Corps. During the same ceremony Lord Potter-Black also married his other friend Hermione Jane Granger, now Baroness Black, a muggle-born witch, whose brilliance and knowledge are highly respected in the Ministry. A moment later the wedding between Ronald Billus Potter and Hermione Jane Black took place in front of Lord Potter-Black and with his full acceptance. Thus a Triad was formed. _

_See more about the weddings Page 4_

_What is a Triad? Page 5_

_Lord Potter-Black announcement Page 2_

* * *

><p>HEY I NEED HELP<p>

I'm looking for a HARRY POTTER fic I read a looong time ago but I can't remember it's title or autor.

It has Harry as Lord Potter or Lord Griffindor and Hermione as his partner. They both decide that the best way to help the magical world is to make wizards and wichtes understand the muggle world. They start with Hogwarts students as they invite their yearmates (lol) to an amusment park. The Weasley twins go too as well as Percy (I think or maybe it was Oliver?).

That's all I remember. (geeze my memory sucks!)

Please if you recognize this fic give me a PM.


End file.
